1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for relaying a fountain code using degree reduction and degree-constrained combining.
2. Background
Dedicated short-range communications (DSRC) is a two-way short-to-medium-range wireless communications capability that permits very high data transmission critical in communications-based active safety applications. For example, DSRC may be implemented using the IEEE 802.11p standard, which adds wireless access in vehicular environments (WAVE) and may support Intelligent Transportation Systems (ITS) applications.
DSRC includes a message format (e.g., basic safety message (BSM) format) which may be used by vehicles to send and receive messages. For example, a vehicle may transmit a BSM to periodically announce its position, velocity and other attributes to other vehicles. The other vehicles may then receive the BSM and track the position of the transmitting vehicle and, therefore, may avoid collisions and improve traffic flow.
DSRC may also allow vehicles to communicate with roadside units (RSUs) to receive urgent information through roadside alert messages. A vehicle may largely rely on roadside alert messages from RSUs to detect public safety information, such as hazardous road conditions or police activity.